


We've Been Thinking Too Much But We'll Be Okay

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Innocence, Love, Matt is kind of arrogant, Music, Musical tyler, Pink hair josh, Punk Josh at first, Romance, Smol bean tyler, Taco Bell, joshler - Freeform, more tags to be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Lily, Blaire and Xaela are three best friends who live in one apartment and have their ups and downs about life.They all have either left home or have been kicked out. They make the best of life living with each other.Up until a male enters each of their lives and makes it either better or worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OohYayChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohYayChicken/gifts), [StrawberryBasketCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/gifts).



> For two of my frens, OohYayChicken and StrawberryBasketCase, you guys are awesome! This is male/female relationship based. I know nobody likes to read this stuff but this is for my frens. 
> 
> For those who do read, leave kudos and comments and stuff, I appreciate you all ^~^

Xaela hates school. It's boring, full of people she doesn't care about, things she doesn't want to interact with and people who's faces she doesn't like to see any normal day. She sighs heavily at the back of the class whilst typing on her phone under the desk. It's her best friend Blaire, who's also in class somewhere, studying music. There's only a few minutes left until the bell rings and signals that school is out for the day and Xaela just cannot wait. 

 

Xaela: Just five more minutes fren, then this shit is out xD

She texts to her one of her bestest friends. 

Blaire on the other hand receives the message whilst working away on a computer in class. The teacher asked for a composition for any kind of music genre and Blaire had chosen the eighties. 

Blaire: Tell me about it, song producing is harder than I thought -.- 

 

She replied and continued back to her work. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

The bell had signalled the end of the school day and Xaela was quick to grab her school bag and waltz out of the class without a care in the world, she was going to meet up with Blaire like usual and the two would head off home. 

 

They didn't like the school or it's students.

 

"And I thought that class was never going to end." Blaire states and laughs as Xaela approaches her so they can walk back together.

 

Xaela was eighteen years old, it was her final year in high school and she was one of the older kids in her class. Her parents, things in her home, they didn't work out very well. Xaela was always so sweet to people and they took advantage of it. Her parents never understood why she would come home crying and distressed and they thought it was her being an attention seeker. Xaela decided for herself that it was best if she moved out. The parents weren't happy but Xaela wasn't happy at all. 

Blaire was nineteen years old. She added on two extra years into her high school to study music performance. Blaire loved music and it helped her through so many dark times. One being when her parents kicked her out for retaliating against them. Blaire was always domestic in her family home. They made her cook at a young age, clean and just serve the family like she was a slave and Blaire started to realise the signs of emotional abuse. But before she could report them, her parents kicked her out onto the streets. 

Blaire and Xaela met up in a counselling circle session somewhere and ended up becoming really close friends. Not only just with each other but also their apartment mate Lily. Lily was much older than the two girls. She wasn't old but she was more experienced and had more knowledge about life than Xaela and Blaire put together.

Lily was twenty six years old and lived with Xaela and Blaire. She also left home at quite an old age when she realised that her family were just holding her back from experiencing life in the real world. She didn't want to be afraid of going out anymore, she didn't want to stay cooped up and afraid to know how the world would see her, so she took a decision which meant leaving home behind and starting brand new elsewhere and so far things were going great for the three after living with each other for two years.

 

In all the time they lived which each other, the three had become so close, almost inseparable, you could class them as sisters. They knew each other, back to front, there wasn't anything they hid from each other because in reality, each other is all they had. 

 

"Should we go to Taco Bell tonight? Xaela asked, taking a hold of Blaire's arm. The older female smiled and replied "hell yeah, let's go mental." Xaela loved Blaire and Lily so much, if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be sure as to where she would be now. She wondered if she would be back home with her misunderstanding parents or kicked out onto the streets or worse.

Blaire and Lily however treated Xaela like the little sister. They always gave her what she wanted though the girl was always so shy to ask. The girls had already let her know that she was fine to ask and stuff because at the end of the day, the little one always got what she wanted and Blaire and Lily were happy to provide that for her, especially when Blaire wasn't able to provide for her own real little sister.

 

"Then also, hows about we hit that new dessert parlour that they opened?" Blaire asked, linking her arm with Xaela's. "Lemme guess, you wanna order the biggest thing they serve?" Xaela asked, raising a brow at her sweet craving friend. Blaire pouted. "Hey I'm not that crazy, my sweet tooth isn't that big." She defends and nudges her arm into Xaela. Xaela laughs and continues walking down the street along side her best friend, not worrying about anything else in the world.

The two arrived back to an empty apartment. Lily was probably still at work and was going to be back later so the two would have to decide what to do for the whole day. Blaire would rather sit down with a bag of chips and watch TV or read some fanfiction online. Xaela would do the same or play sims on her laptop. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"I'm home!" Lily chimed as she entered the apartment, letting the cold wind flow inside.

"Dude! Door!" Blaire said, not tearing her gaze away from the TV screen as she played call of duty. 

"What? Is this all you've been doing all day?" Lily asked, slamming the door shut and turning to her friend. "Don't you have a bunch of assignments to be doing?" She asked, placing her hand bag on the couch. 

"Shh..gaming." She replied and began to smash buttons on the playstation three controller. 

Xaela on the other hand was too busy playing the sims. 

"Okay, I'm going to taco bell now..." Lily stated loudly, slowly backing away towards the door. Blaire and Xaela immediately dropped their things and charged at Lily. 

"We ready? Let's go." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

The three girls landed in taco bell and placed their orders whilst talking away. "Make a song about taco bell right now." Lily requested, staring at Blaire who was playing with her hands. "You know I suck at making lyrics on the spot, they always end up weird." She said and leaned back into her seat. 

"No you might make gold this time." Xaela says. Blaire exhaled and looked over at both of them. 

"Uhmm give me a line to start with." Blaire said.

The two begin to whisper to each other and giggle to themselves. 

Lily sniggers and says "I dream of taco bell." 

Blaire raises an eyebrow. "I dream about taco bell?! What?!" She asked and sat up, slamming her hands against the table. 

"Oh come on dude, it's gonna be funny." Xaela said and sniggered. 

Blaire sighed harshly and looked at the anticipation on her friends faces. They were so childish but she loved that about them.

"Uhmm, I dream about taco bell, I'm intoxicated by it's smell. I won't be getting this when I go to hell. Chalupas are the best thing ever, whoever invented this must be clever..." Blaire stopped talking as she looked off into the distance, trying to think of a lyric. 

"That was going so well." Xaela says and laughs. That hell part though." 

"Yeah haha. I mean you could have continued that, I guess your brain is hungry." Lily says and huffs. "I'm hungry."

It's not long when the order arrives. A fairly short male with crazy pink hair and silver nose ring places the order on their table and unenthusiastically says "enjoy" and walks away. 

"Well he's not rude." Blaire says and grabs her order. All the girls take their orders but Xaela stops when she notices that her drink is a regular size and not a large.

"Dude what the hell, that guy messed up our order, my baja blast is a regular." She says looking unsatisfied and then standing up from her seat. "Do you want me to go with you?" Lily asked, standing up. "Nah, I'll be okay." Xaela walks away, back to the counter and looks at the punk guy who handed their order before.

"Hey, excuse me?" She called a little timidly but managed to keep cool. "Yeah what?" He asked arrogantly. Xaela furrowed her eyebrows and held up her drink, placing it on the counter. 

"You gave me a regular, I ordered a large." Xaela says as calmly as possible. This was the main reason she ignored people because they were always so arrogant. 

The male who's name tag read 'Josh' groaned overly loud and grabbed the plastic cup. Xaela was taken aback by him.

"Look, if it bothers you so much, I'll take it." She said, sighing at him. But Josh didn't care. "You're complaining so it's my job to fix it." He said with attitude, glaring at the girl. 

"Well you don't need to fix it if it's getting you triggered." Xaela replies, scoffing. "Triggered? Me?! You're the one who's complaining about a drink." He replies ludicrously.

"You messed up my order!" Xaela shoots back, wanting to laugh, this guy really was stupid.  

The Josh guy threw her drink in a sink somewhere with anger and Xaela sighed. "You know what, forget it." She shook her head and walked back to her seat. 

"What happened there?" Blaire asked, as she swallowed her food. Xaela shook her head and said "bad service bro." 

Lily was agitated and got up to deal with it. "Dude forget it!" Xaela yelled after her but the older woman wasn't going to listen. 

"Who's the ass hole?" Blaire asked, wiping her mouth on a napkin and taking a sip of her drink. "Some idiot called Josh." Xaela replies, leaning back into her seat.

"Well Josh is as good as dead." She jested.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

The three left taco bell and ended up going to some dessert parlour and walked home as the dark engulfed the night sky.

"You working tomorrow?" Lily asked as she looked at the stars, watching how brightly they shined at night. Blaire groaned. "You know it. I just wanna sleep forever. I don't even want to go to school either." She complains and starts to slouch as she walks. 

"Whatever you zombie, how else would you expect to make money and pay rent?" Lily asks, nudging her. "When you're famous, making money every second, you won't need to worry." She says, hooking her arm with Blaire's and Xaela's. 

"What about you kiddo? How's school?" Lily asked, like a concerned parent. She really was great. 

"I hate school man, imma drop out." She says as a joke, earning a playful punch on the shoulder. 

"Girl you quit, I'll take that sims off of you. If you need my help just lemme know, I'm here." Lily says.

 

Lily really is great them. Blaire and Xaela really are lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading frens, stay safe and alive! |-/ 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and punctuality mistakes. 
> 
> Do leave comments and kudos guys ^~^


End file.
